


you're all i need (so take both me and my blood)

by kimchijigae_11



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Cute, DOMESTICFLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Yulyen, almostnoangst, andmorefluff, chaewonjustlovesminjusomuch, establishedrelationship, minjuisavampire, morefluff, vampire, yenyul, yulyenisasidecouple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchijigae_11/pseuds/kimchijigae_11
Summary: The stages of their love, with only the moon as the witness.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 41





	you're all i need (so take both me and my blood)

Words....... words...... and more words.

The old professor monotonously read out the lines on the classic novel opened wearily in front of him. Except for a few students, it was obvious that no one was actually paying attention to him.........and Chaewon was one of them.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire....." The professor emphasized on each word but it was no use as Chaewon's brain wasn't registering any of them.

The junior college student majoring in architecture yawned softly as she covered her mouth with her palm. This whole thing was draining the life out of her.

She didn't get why an architecture major needed to take a literature class.

"Fucking university" She muttered bitterly under her breath while grabbing a fistful of her hair as she twirled her pen in between her slender fingers.

The voice of the professor echoed through the lecture hall as he continued to read the lines.

Was it from 'Hamlet'? Chaewon didn't know(She didn't exactly care either).

All she wanted right now was to go back home and get under the warm comfy blankets of her bed.

".....But never doubt i love"

The last word the professor said perked Chaewon's interest.

"Love huh?" She mumbled to herself as a soft smile made its way into her face, a certain brunette entering her thoughts.

Chaewon couldn't wait to see her.

Luckily for her, this was the last class but unfortunately, time seemed to be dragging on forever.

Chaewon held in her breath as she desperately stared at the minute hand of the clock, wishing for the bell to ring already.

Her prayers were answered.

The moment the bell rung, the short haired girl let out a exasperated sigh as she stretched on her chair.

Finally, the day was over. She could finally go home.

Tying her hair into a tiny ponytail at the back and tucking away the strands of hair falling in front her face behind her ears, Chaewon stood up and perched her white bag over her shoulders.

Then she made her way back to her apartment, where she knew someone was already waiting for her.

**************************************  
"Minju-ya I'm home" Chaewon called out for the girl as she entered the apartment.

Hearing the call, a brunette popped out from the kitchen with a dorky smile on her face. One that showed her dimples and make her eyes crinkle in the cutest way possible.

Chaewon could never get tired of seeing that smile.

"Oh You're back" The girl smiled wider as Chaewon slowly approached her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Pressing a chaste kiss onto Minju's soft lips Chaewon hugged the girl tight, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Exhausted?" Minju cooed as she gently caressed her girlfriend's hair, receiving a lazy nod in return "Go wash up... I'm making you some dinner".

"Hmm...." Chaewon whined, pulling Minju even closer to her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck "Don't want to"

Minju couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's clingy actions. To her, a tired Chaewon was adorable. She was extra clingy.

"Unnie You probably should" Minju spoke as she twirled the shorter girl's hair with her fingers "No washing up means no cuddles for tonight"

As soon as those words reached Chaewon, she quickly distanced herself from Minju and stared into the brunette's eyes.

"Shut up, you wouldn't" Chaewon scoffed in disbelief "You love cuddling with me"

"Hell yeah I would" Minju backed up her claims with a fact "I have the nose of a dog"

"More like a frog"

"Unnie!" Minju rolled her eyes, but not letting go of the girl's waist.

She leaned down and pressed a soft peck on Chaewon's nose, making the 'older' girl scrunch up her face.

"Go wash up okay? I'm about to finish making dinner"

This time Chaewon listened to her girlfriend and reluctantly retracted her arms before making her way to the bathroom.

However a few seconds later, Chaewon appeared from the room and came back to Minju again.

"Forgot this" Chaewon tip-toed and kissed Minju who was about to nag her.

Slowly moving her lips against the girl's, Chaewon cupped Minju's cheek with one hand while another rested on the brunette's nape.

Although surprised, Minju responded with the same intensity, softly clenching on Chaewon's shirt.

Today just like any other days, Chaewon tasted like mint, a taste Minju had already grown accustomed to due to the former using mint lip balm.

Chaewon mischievously tugged on Minju's lower lip with her teeth, earning a whine and a breathy moan Chaewon found cute.

They pulled away after a while, mostly because of Chaewon's need for oxygen, pressing their foreheads together.

Chaewon pecked Minju's lips one last time before heading towards the bathroom.

They were both so in love.

***********************************

Placing the plate of kimchi fried rice in front of Chaewon on the dining table, Minju took off her apron and opened the fridge, taking out a packet with the label "Tomato Juice".

Sitting opposite her girlfriend, Minju smiled softly as she saw Chaewon munch down the food she made.

The sight warmed her heart.

Feeling the weight of the stare on her, Chaewon looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why're you staring?" Chaewon asked with her mouth full of food.

"Because you look pretty"

Chaewon scoffed at her answer before taking another bite.

"I have to question your taste in women if you find someone stuffing her mouth with food as if she hadn't eaten for days pretty, Kim Minju-ssi"

"Well she's still the most beautiful person in my eyes, no matter what she's doing"

Chaewon almost choked at the girl's reply. Not only was it cheesy, it sounded equally sincere. So sincere that it made Chaewon's stomach flip 180 degrees and made her blood rush to her ears.

Laughing out loud at her reaction, Minju handed Chaewon a cup of water which the latter downed in one shot.

"Cute little thing" Minju cooed, jokingly earning a glare from the other girl.

Leaning on the table, Minju popped a straw into the packet and sucked the red liquid, savoring it's taste on her tongue.

As expected, it tasted good today as well.

However as usual, it wasn't fresh.

"What type is it today?" Chaewon asked as she emptied her plate.

"B. My favorite" Minju replied, sipping the liquid.

Her words made Chaewon bring a hand to her own neck.

Chaewon blushed as she remembered that her blood type was B and the numerous times in the past where Minju would so carefully bite on her neck, her fangs penetrating the skin as she sucked her blood.

Yes, Minju is a vampire. A vampire that feeds on blood.

However to Chaewon, it didn't matter. At the end of the day, Minju would still be Minju. The only one occupying Chaewon's heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She will always be her home, no matter what.  
***********************************************

Placing the empty plates in the sink, Chaewon groggily walked over to the couch where Minju was lying on before slumping down on her.

"How was your day unnie?" Minju asked pulling the blanket on the couch over both of them.

"Tiring" Chaewon groaned, the literature class coming to her mind "The professor kept going on and on about some classic novel. Hamlet or something"

"Shakespeare's a nice man" Minju mumbled, resting her palms on Chaewon's waist.

Chaewon raised her head hearing wht Minju said before looking at her in question.

"What the fuck. Don't tell me you've met him before"

"Hmm well......" Minju meshed her lips together as she pretended to think, breaking out in a giggle soon after seeing Chaewon's face scrunched up in disbelief "I'm kidding. He passed away way before I was born unnie"

Chaewon flicked Minju's forehead for messing with her, a pout on her face. Placing her head back into Minju's chest, she could feel the vibrations from the girl's laughing body.

"I hate you" Chaewon mumbled, although she refused to move away from Minju.

"Love you too unnie"

Chaewon slipped her hands under Minju as she laid flush against the vampire.

"Why do you call me 'unnie' when you're like over 300 years old?"

"312 to be exact"

"Exactly my point. I know you got turned when you were nineteen but my point still stands. You're like 280 years older than me"

"289" Minju corrected with a grin on her face.

"Don't be a smart ass with me Kim Minju" Chaewon jokingly refuted with a frown before chuckling slightly.

"You love me for that"

"You're not wrong" Chaewon smiled fondly as she spoke, her breath tingling Minju's neck slightly.

Moving up, Chaewon looked into Minju's red orbs affectionately before cupping the girl's cheeks with her hands.

"You beautiful thing" Chaewon crooned with a lovestruck grin on her face "Who'd think you're 312 years old? Even getting yourself a gorgeous girlfriend"

Minju scoffed hearing Chaewon compliment herself even though she knew the girl wasn't wrong at all.

Gasping loudly, Minju faux a shocked look.

"Wait Are you trying to say that I'm a-?"

Chaewon laughed out loud at the brunette's words, slightly shaking her head and leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's cheekbone.

The place where the dimples Chaewon absolutely loved showed whenever she laughed.

"I love you Min" Chaewon whispered as if they weren't the only ones in the apartment. Her words were slurry with sleep but that didn't make them sound any less sweeter.

"I love you too" Minju replied in the same way before gently pulling Chaewon down by her collar to lock their lips together.  
********************************************

_Minju and Chaewon had met three years ago, on the latter's first year of university._

_Being a university freshman came with a lot of load. Tution, rent and all that. Chaewon wasn't an exception._

_And that was exactly why Chaewon decided to take a year off after the first year._

_"See you tomorrow" Chaewon bowed as she exited her part-time job at a barbecue place._

_Placing one earphone into her ear, Chaewon hummed along to the music as she clutched tightly onto her backpack._

_It was a cold winter night._

_Shivering slightly, Chaewon hugged herself closer. She expected it to be freezing so it was quite dumb of Chaewon to not wear anything other than a thick hoodie._

_What she did not expect, however, was to hear airy groans coming from the dark alleyway beside the main road._

_Although skeptical, Chaewon cautiously approached the source of the sound._

_With each step she took, the sound became clearer. It was as if someone was breathing deeply._

_"Shit are you okay?" Chaewon immediately rushed over and squatted down when she saw a girl, not much younger than her, lying down on the cold ground with blood seeping out from her abdomen and staining her white dress shirt._

_"Hang in there, I'll call the hospital" Chaewon urgently swiped up her phone and was about to dial when a hand stopped her._

_If Chaewon had to describe the weather that night, she would say it was cold. But if someone asked her how that hand felt, she'd answer it was chilling._

_So chilling, it brought shivers down Chaewon's spine and made her hair rise. Yet, the hand was so soft...... so so gentle._

_"D-don't" The girl weakly choked out before lifting her hand to point at the bag lying a meter away from her._

_Understanding the girl's request, Chaewon rushed over to bring the bag and zipped it open._

_"Tomato" The girl muttered._

_Chaewon quickly rummaged through the bag in search of the said item and brought out a packet labeled "Tomato Juice"._

_At that moment, Chaewon was more than confused. Why in the world would someone on their dying breath want a fucking tomato juice?_

_However, she didn't question and handed over the packet._

_The girl bit it open and sucked the liquid as if her life depended on it.(It did)_

_Slowly, the wound on her abdomen closed up by itself as blood stopped seeping out. Not long after emptying the pack, the girl sat up with a groan._

_"Thank you. You saved me" She spoke as she tilted her head to meet Chaewon's widened eyes._

_"Y-you" Chaewon muttered in shock "You're a vampire"_

_Nodding, the vampire stood up._

_"Scared?"_

_"No. Just surprised"_

_Although Chaewon said that, the vampire was the one flabbergasted to hear the response. Not once in her entire lifetime had she heard someone not scared of vampires._

_Pulling herself together, Minju let out a soft 'oh'._

_"I'm Chaewon" The short haired girl introduced herself as she extended out her arm for a handshake._

_"Minju" The vampire replied as she shook her hand before questioning her "Why's a beautiful person like you going out at this time of the night?"_

_Chaewon's ears quickly grew red at the compliment._

_"Part-time job" She managed to mutter without stuttering._

_Minju nodded her head understandingly before walking pass Chaewon._

_"I'll walk you home" She turned around on her heels with a smile "It's getting late"_

_That sight was something Chaewon wouldn't forget for the rest of her life._

_The white moon soaring high in the sky illuminated the vampire's porcelain skin and hazel locks. However, the most captivating of all were the bright red orbs that seemed to be staring straight into her soul._

_She couldn't look away from them. They were pulling her in as if the stranger she met on a moonlit night was enchanting her._

_Nodding slightly, Chaewon caught up with Minju and walked next to her._

_The walk was not uncomfortable nor awkward. Laughters and casual teasings thrown in once in a while made it seem like they had known each other since forever ._

_A romance between a human and a vampire._

_Sounds like something coming out of vampire movies, but not as complicated. Even if it were to become complicated, they would be there for each other to rely on._

_On that fateful night, the moon soaring in the dark sky was the only witness to the blooming start of their story._

_(Chaewon later found out that the reason why Minju was stabbed that night was because a vampire hunter mistook her for another vampire and tried to kill her._

_"How could he even mistook you for someone else? Pretty sure no one's as dazzling as you are" Chaewon non-chalantly said, hearing Minju's story.)_

********************************************

Chaewon groaned slightly as she fumbled around in bed, clutching the body next to her closer.

"Chae" A voice called out softly beside her "You have class".

This made Chaewon groan even louder as she turned away from the body, pulling the blanket along with her.

Knowing that she had to get to university, Chaewon forced open her eyelids, frowning slightly.

She may be sleepy but she wasn't going to waste the money she paid to the university for her courses.

She turned to the other side, coming face to face with a pair of red orbs, their owner smiling widely at her.

"Good morning baby" Minju greeted her.

"Morning Min" Chaewon replied as she stretched her arms and cuddled into Minju's embrace.

"Fucking university. Why the hell did I even apply for morning classes?" Chaewon mumbled crankily to herself.

Minju chuckled at her words. Chaewon was the most adorable grumpy person she'd ever met.

"You can't do anything about it now" Minju squished Chaewon's cheeks and pecked her lips "I'll go prepare breakfast"

Minju placed another kiss on Chaewon's forehead before slipping out from under the blanket and walking out the door.

Chaewon, on the other hand, managed to pull herself out of bed reluctantly and started to wash up.

After some time, she came out of the room all fresh with a pair of black ripped jeans and one of Minju's white hoodies.

Walking into the kitchen as she checked her phone, Chaewon could feel her body growing warmer at the sight of Minju cooking for her while humming a song.

Leaning against the countertop, Chaewon watched the girl's actions.

Despite being unable to eat human food, Minju always made sure that Chaewon was eating her meals, even going as far as cooking for her.

Chaewon wanted to repay the favor but Minju always told her that just her presence alone was enough for her.

"You're about to drill a hole if u keep staring at me like that" Minju chuckled without turning back as she placed the pancakes onto a plate.

"No can do Min. I have a habit of staring at glamorous things"

"Honey coated words early in the morning huh?" Minju raised an eyebrow at the girl, placing the pancakes in front of her "Eat up"

Chaewon thanked Minju before tasting a bite. As expected, it was delicious.

On the other hand, Minju was drinking blood out of a packet as usual.

"Don't you get tired of those packed stuff?" Chaewon asked without looking up "They're not exactly fresh you know?"

"Yeah I know. But it's not like I can go around sucking fresh blood out of living people"

Chaewon let out a low hum of approval, fiddling the pancake with her fork.

"I'm here though" Chaewon whispered, trying to cover up her burning face by looking down.

Although it was just an inaudible whisper to most people, Minju with her heightened senses heard it clearly.

"What are you trying to imply by that?" Minju smirked amusedly as she propped her elbow up onto the table and place her palm under her chin.

"N-nothing" Chaewon stuttered as she hurriedly ate the pancake and grabbed her bag "I'm g-going now"

The girl was embarrassed that she really said that. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Chaewon walked away from the table and was about to exit the apartment when a pair of arms grabbed her waist from behind.

Before she could register what was going on, Minju's nose was already nuzzling at the crook of her neck.

"Hmm Chae.... You smell amazing" Minju remarked as she inhaled the smell of her girlfriend's blood following through the veins in her small body.

Chaewon gulped, Minju's tongue ever so gently swirling around her pulse point before putting some pressure.

The shorter girl bit her lips to stop a moan from coming out, feeling Minju's tongue slide.  
Expecting her fangs to sink into her skin, she shut her eyes tight.

However, the pain never came.

Instead, she felt a soft pair of lips land on her neck.

"Have a great day unnie" Minju mumbled into her neck before pulling away and spinning Chaewon around to kiss her lips.

The kiss was short but sweet.

"Don't want to drain your energy by taking your blood" Minju ruffled Chaewon's hair.

In times like this, Chaewon felt how caring Minju was. Always putting Chaewon's well-being first before her needs.

"O-okay" Chaewon hid her blush with the back of her hand before swinging the door open and going out "I love you"

"Me too" Minju waved her hand.

*************************************************

Back at the apartment, Minju took out another packet of blood just to see that only two more of them were left.

She took out her phone and dialed someone while sipping on the packet in her hand.

"Yuri-ah" Minju spoke into the phone "I'm running out of them. Can you send two more boxes?"

Yuri was Minju's friend. And yes, she was also a vampire.

Despite being one, Yuri was a doctor who worked at a hospital and have connections to Korea's Blood Supply Association which was a group supplying blood packets to vampires.

"What? You just ordered two boxes last month. Don't tell me you've finished them already?" Yuri said in her Busan accent.

Although she had lived for hundreds of years, the girl could never fix her accent.

"Yeah. Just send me two more boxes"

"Wow..... What is Chaewon doing? You can get some of her blood you know?" Yuri stated in a matter of fact way.

"She's tired with university and all. I don't want to weaken her" Minju shrugged.

"What a nice girlfriend you are"

"Obviously. You should tone down the sucking action on Yena too" Minju chuckled as she remembered Yuri's girlfriend "Last time I saw her, she had bite marks all over her neck"

"Aish shut the fuck up" Yuri retorted before continuing to speak "I'll send you two boxes by tomorrow"

Minju laughed, knowing that her friend was already blushing at the mention of the duck.

"Changing the subject huh?"

"I swear to god Kim Minju. If you don't fucking shut up, you can forget about your goddamn blood packets"

Minju muttered a 'sorry' in between laughters and hung up.

There was a silence in the apartment as she was the only one there. She looked around the empty place. The apartment she shared with Chaewon suddenly looked big due to the lack of presence of its other occupant.

Now what should she do? Watch the TV? Nah there's nothing interesting. How about thinking about Chaewon? Yup, totally.

Minju wasn't jobless. She was just taking a few days off at the moment. The girl does modeling gigs, using her flawless proportions and visuals to bring out the best points in every clothing.

No wonder many magazines were dying to get her to model for them.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 4 in the evening. How time passed by. Chaewon's classes for the day were almost over.

(Yes, she remembered the schedule of her 'Chae' by heart)

She decided to surprise the girl by going to pick up her girlfriend at her university.

Taking a shower and changing into a pair of denim shorts and a black v neck shirt tucked in, Minju looked at herself in the mirror for one last time before locking the apartment.

Minju was in a giddy mood. It has been a while since they've gone out on a date. Saying that she was excited was an understatement.

Skipping in her steps as she walked to Chaewon's university, she was smiling from ear to ear.

Eventually, she reached the campus and obviously, attracted the attention of the students who were mesmerized by her beauty.

Minju ignored them, only focusing on finding her girl.

"Oh Chaewon-unni-" Minju joyfully called out to the girl coming out of the building but stopped when she saw a male student approaching her.

Minju frowned at the sight.

Judging from the way he was holding out his phone, the dude was asking for Chaewon's number. Her Chaewon's number.

How dare he.

Being together with Chaewon for almost two years made Minju know what the girl was feeling just from the look on her face.

And right now, Chaewon was feeling uncomfortable.

The man took a step closer to Chaewon, making the short haired girl flinch visibly.

This was the cue for Minju to step up.

She approached the two and stood behind the man, her face scrunched up in disgust.

Even his blood smelt bad.

Minju cleared her throat with the most intimidating glare towards the man, making him turn around.

She diverted her attention towards Chaewon, her gaze visibly softening.

"Babe" She spoke, emphasizing on the word, with a poker face "We have a date to catch"

"O-oh yeah" Chaewon stuttered, feeling flustered due to the use of endearment.

Minju swiftly wrapped her arm possessively around Chaewon's waist as she glanced at the man, fire in her eyes.

If glares could kill, the man would already be buried six feet under the ground.

"O-oh I'm sorry. I didn't know she had a gir-"

"Now you know" Minju harshly cut him off.

The man, feeling the weight of Minju's glare, quickly bowed and left.

Once Minju had made sure he was out of sight, she turned to Chaewon, frowning when she saw the girl's guilty look.

"Why're you making that face?" Minju spoke softly as she cupped Chaewon's cheeks.

"I don't know...... I just feel..... bad"

"Don't be" Minju tugged their interlocked hands, pulling Chaewon along as they walked "Its not your fault that you're drop dead gorgeous"

"What a big compliment coming from someone who was on the cover of Vogue" Chaewon blushed as she hit Minju's arm, a chuckle erupting from the latter.

Minju let go of Chaewon's hand, earning a whine from the girl as she stood in front of Chaewon.

Clearing her throat, Minju stood up straight.

"Now now, my love" Minju cleared her throat, bowing down dramatically and extending out her hand "Thee shalt taketh mine own handeth as I, Kim Minju, taketh thee out on the most wondrous date of thy life"

Chaewon laughed at Minju's exaggerated gestures but decided to play along after seeing the mischievous grin on the latter's face.

Placing her hand on the top of Minju's palm, Chaewon tried to bite down the grin threatening to appear.

"I, Kim Chaewon, accept thy humble invitation" She giggled slightly "Thee shalt taketh me hence"

*******************************************

_Ever since the first time they met, they both knew they were attracted to each other. However, they didn't become official until much later._

_Chaewon was busy with her part time job and classes while Minju had her modeling gigs._

_Despite that, the two always managed to find the time to spend together. Be it going out on unofficial dates or Minju going over to Chaewon's place, they felt contented as long as they were with each other._

_Just like any other days, Minju and Chaewon were on the latter's bed with the TV switched on._

_However, the poor TV was abandoned as the two girls were busy having fun with each other._

_Or more like Chaewon was having fun while Minju was closing her ears with her hands to stop hearing Chaewon's words._

_"And then...... BOOM" Chaewon exaggerated as she told Minju a ghost story._

_"YAHHH STOP IT" Minju yelped as she pouted, punching Chaewon's arm slightly._

_"Oh my god your face looked so funny" Chaewon wiped her tears from laughing too hard "I can't believe a vampire can be scared of ghosts"_

_"Unnie~ Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't be scared of ghosts" The girl retorted, whining even more._

_"Yeah yeah okay" Chaewon chuckled before turning to the clock "Oh it's already 11. You should go back before it gets any later"_

_Chaewon walked the girl to the door before bidding her goodbye._

_The short haired girl took out a bottle of water from the fridge and was about to gulp it down when knocks came from the door._

_Confused, the girl slowly opened the door and saw the person that had just left standing like a lost puppy(frog)._

_"Umm unnie" Minju started as she looked down to her feet "Can I stay here tonight?"_

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

_"It's dark" The vampire answered, pouting like a child "Ghosts might appear"_

_Chaewon tried to sniffle a laughter at the girl's cute answer but failed._

_"Oh god you're so adorable. Come in"_

_And before they knew it, they were already lying side by side on bed._

_The clock already struck 12 yet none of them seemed to be able to fall asleep._

_The thumping of their hearts(more like only Chaewon's because vampires don't have heart beats), were the only thing filling up the silence in the air._

_"Minju-ah" Chaewon cautiously started._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you think it's possible for a human and a vampire to be in love?"_

_"Yes" Minju answered without hesitation "Definitely"_

_Chaewon hummed at her answer while deep in thought._

_"Then have you ever fallen in love with a human?"_

_Hearing the question, Minju turned to her side to face Chaewon and looked at her with fondness._

_"Yeah..... Of course I have"_

_Chaewon expected it to be the answer. After all, Minju had lived for hundreds of years so she probably had been in a lot of relationships._

_"That human sure is lucky then" She whispered bitterly between gritted teeth._

_What Chaewon didn't expect, however, was the vampire's next words._

_"You're lucky"_

_The shorter girl was shocked by the sentence._

_"Wait What do y-"_

_"Chae..... I like you" Minju softly said, her words filled with sincerity._

_The brunette took the silence as a cue to continue._

_"Unnie....." Minju reaches out for the Chaewon's hand and placed it on her chest, the place where her heart was supposed to be at "My heart doesn't beat..... But I know that you're all I need. Heck, you made this still heart of mine to actually want to start beating again..... but that's not possible......I-I'm not human unnie. I can't eat delicious food together with you. And I'm quite clumsy. I can be a handful most of the times and I can't really do anything right but Chae..... Are you willing to give me a chance?"_

_The 'older' girl stayed quiet as she stared at Minju blankly._

_Was Minju doing what she think she's doing?_

_Oh my god... Minju's confessing to her._

_Chaewon was still shocked, unable to believe what she just heard. Seeing the expression on Chaewon's face, Minju smiled dejectedly before turning around._

_However, a hand stopped her._

_"Chae?"_

_"Minju-ah I........" Chaewon mumbled as heat rushed to her ears as she intertwined their hands together "I like you too. Your touches are cold but they made me feel warm.... I feel safe when I'm with you... If this isn't love, I don't know what it is so Kim Minju...... I like you.... a lot"_

_Minju blinked her eyes once, then twice._

_"Nani?!" She yelled as she sat up abruptly with her jaws dropped "W-wait so y-you like me too?? Oh my gawdnis"_

_Chaewon chuckled seeing Minju's expression and she sat up as well._

_Slowly, she brought a hand to the vampire's cheek and softly caressed it._

_"I think this is my cue to kiss you?" Chaewon asked shyly._

_"Yes please" Minju answered, leaning her forehead against Chaewon._

_That night, the two shared their first kiss and plenty more in between love whispers and embraces._

_Maybe it was because of the moon light shining through the window onto them, Chaewon felt like Minju's red orbs seemed to glisten even more._

_Minju's bloody red orbs were piercing yet gentle, as if she was enchanting a spell upon Chaewon._

_(Even if the girl was actually casting a spell, Chaewon would gladly submit herself and be enticed by it)_   
_************************************_

"You didn't bring your car today?" Chaewon asked as she and Minju left the campus.

"Nope" Minju answered as she pulled Chaewon into an alleyway and threw a wink at her "The best girl deserves the best transportation...... one even better than royal carriages"

Abruptly, Minju lifted Chaewon up in bridal style and jumped, making the latter yelp in surprise.

Being a vampire came with many perks. One being having superhuman strength.

Chaewon wrapped her arms around Minju's neck and cling to her while the taller girl skipped over the roofs of buildings as if it was nothing surprising.

"Ya Kim Minju Slow down"

"Don't worry..... I'll always keep you safe" Minju smiled "Plus, the view looks a lot better high up yeah?"

Chaewon opened her eyes hesistantly and looked around. Under them, she could see tiny people walking in the roads. Even the cars look small as their headlights brighten up the roads.

Moreover, silhouettes of buildings quickly flew past them as Minju jumped from one roof to another.

It was amazing.

******************************************  
"We're here!" Minju exclaimed excitedly as she slowly let Chaewon down.

"Wait..... this is...." Chaewon read the enormous sign above "An amusement park?!"

A glint of excitement could be seen in Chaewon's eyes as she saw the entrance.

The girl had been wanting to go to an amusement park as she hadn't gone in a long time due to university and part time jobs.

"Oh my god Minju-ah" Chaewon wrapped her arms around Minju "Thank you for bringing me here"

Then, she placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"W-well it's no big deal" Minju stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden kiss.

The two paid for the tickets and went into the park hand in hand. Firstly, they went to the goods store and bought a headband for each of them.

Chaewon had a tiger headband on while Minju had a frog.

("Why a frog?" Minju pouted as she looked at the frog headband Chaewon put on her.

"What? You look like one" Chaewon teased as she chuckled "Plus it looks cute...... just like you"

The compliment from Chaewon was enough to make Minju purchase the headband immediately and put it firmly back into her head.)

They spent the rest of the evening going on various rides and Chaewon eating the food from the shops while Minju stared endearly at her smile.

Kim Minju was so in love with the girl.  
****************************************  
"Wahhh finally home" Chaewon exhaled as she opened the door to their apartment.

She went over to the kitchen and searched the fridge for water. However, something else caught her eyes.

"Minju-ah" She called out to the girl, frowning "You're almost out of blood packets"

"Ah yes unnie... I already asked Yuri for more but they won't arrive until some time later so I'm saving the last two packets for tomorrow"

Chaewon places a hand under her chin and thought for a while.

"You haven't ate dinner yet though?"

"It's fine Chae.." Minju assured the girl but Chaewon wasn't going to let her girlfriend starve.

"Yah it's not fine" She refuted as she approached the 'younger' girl "You need to be healthy Minju"

"But-"

The girl was cut off when a pair of lips landed on her lips. She closed her eyes, moving her lips together with Chaewon's.

The kiss was slow yet passionate.

Chaewon softly nibbled on Minju's lower lip, making the latter gasp. Taking this chance, she deepened the kiss by entering her tongue and exploring.

"A-ah Chae....."

Chaewon grabbed Minju's shirt by the collar and pulled her into their bedroom, all the while not breaking the kiss.

The two landed on the bed with a thud with Minju on top of Chaewon.

"Min....... Take my blood" Chaewon muttered slurry in between kisses.

"But..."

Seeing that the vampire was still hesitant, Chaewon pushed Minju slightly to keep some distance between their bodies and one by one, she unbuttoned her shirt painfully slow before sliding it over her shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Chaewon seductively stared at Minju while exposing her smooth neck and shoulders.

Chaewon smirked as she saw the girl in a dilemma.

The girl was so tempting.

Minju gulped loudly as she stared at Chaewon's exposed neck and shoulders. She looked gorgeous............... and delicious.

And so Minju gave in to the temptation. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever resist her girlfriend.

Slowly, she placed a chaste kiss on Chaewon's lips before moving downwards and trailing kisses all over her jaw and neck along the way.

Reaching the spot where her neck and shoulder met, Minju took in a long breath.

"Smells good" She smirked in anticipation  
"いらだきます"

With that, she placed her lips onto Chaewon's neck and swirled around the spot with her tongue, applying aphrodisiac to lessen the pain.

A moan erupted from the back of Chaewon's throat and this was the cue for Minju to start feasting on her.

The vampire slowly sunk her fangs into Chaewon's neck, earning a loud gasp from the latter the more she fed on her blood.

Ecstasy was filling Chaewon's whole body. She shut her eyes tight as mixed bursts of pleasure and pain went through her.

At the tip of her fingertips, Minju could feel Chaewon tremble slightly, making the vampire tighten her hold on her girlfriend.

Chaewon placed her hands on Minju's back as she gripped her shirt tightly, a series of 'oh god' and 'Min...' left her mouth.

The familiar sweet irony taste made Minju hum in satisfaction. As expected, her girlfriend's blood was the best.

After some time, she retracted her fangs and swiped her tongue on the area to help it heal faster.

The moment Minju retreated, the girl underneath her slumped down onto the bed, almost all her energy being drained.

She observed the way Chaewon's chest heaved up and down, small droplets of sweat trickling down from her forehead.

Minju brought a hand to Chaewon's cheek and softly caressed it.

"Baby" Minju cooed gently "Deep breathes"

Chaewon complied and soon caught her breathe. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling crookedly.

"Y-yeah.... I'm good" The short-haired girl reassured before placing her hands at the back of Minju's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

The lips molded together in a silent expression of love, speaking through actions rather than words.

Chaewon could taste a subtle irony taste on Minju's lips, yet paid no attention to it, opting to focus more on her lover's perfectly shaped lips.

She let out a soft moan when Minju nibbled on her bottom lip before tugging at it.

Knowing fully what the girl was asking for, Chaewon opened her mouth slightly to welcome the eager tongue waiting to explore her.

"Minju-ah" Chaewon breathe out.

"Yeah?" Minju mumbled, not breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too unnie"

********************************

It was a Saturday morning. Chaewon didn't have any class on that day and Minju didn't have any work until later in the afternoon.

Rays of sunlight entered through the glass window, illuminating the insides of the two person apartment.

The moment Chaewon woke up, she came face to face with a frowning Minju, who was sitting at the dining table, her last blood packet in front of her.

"I'm hungry but this is the last one and I have to bring this along for lunch when I go to the shooting site today"

That was how Chaewon found herself sitting on top of the kitchen counter with Minju in between her legs........   
  
  
  
  


..........sucking blood from her thigh.

The blood packs Minju ordered still hadn't arrived yet and this made the girl feel hungry ever since she woke up.

Groaning softly, Chaewon took a fistful of Minju's hair and tugged on it when the vampire pierced her fangs into the skin.

Minju hummed as the blood trickled into her mouth, Chaewon's taste spreading inside. Soft moans erupted from the 'older' girl's mouth when she felt Minju pushed her thighs further apart.

A shudder went down Chaewon's spine when the brunette swirled her tongue on the spot and licked it, all the while not breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Thank you for the meal" Minju smirked as she took a final lick and stood up, still between Chaewon's legs, and hugged the girl tight.

Leaving a few pecks on the top of her head, Minju lifted Chaewon up, with her hands on the back of her thighs and placed her on the chair.

"Time for you to eat your breakfast unnie" Minju smiled fondly.

"Yeah....." Chaewon replied, face still flushed from before "I need to make sure I have energy if you have to continue feeding on me until the blood packets arrive"

Minju's face fell into a apologetic look when she heard that.

"I'm sorry unnie....." She whimpered "If only I were human...."

"What? No" Chaewon abruptly looked up, knowing what her girlfriend was going to say "Yah Kim Minju. I like you just the way you are.... My very own vampire"

Minju brightened up when she heard the girl's words.

"It's sorta like Beauty and the Beast but instead it's Beauty and the Vampire" Chaewon winked mischievously before chuckling at her own words.

"What a narcissist" Minju scoffed, placing a hand on the table "Well, the vampire looks prettier than the beauty though"

"Can't argue against that" Chaewon giggled as she raised her hands up in a surrendering stance.

*******************************************  
It was three in the evening and Minju was already at work. She had a modeling gig for some famous magazine.

Thus, Chaewon was left behind at home.

She was vacuuming the floor when the doorbell rung.

"Must be the blood packets" Chaewon thought to herself as she went over to the door and opened it.

However, there was no one.

"Weird" Chaewon mumbled to herself, turning back to go back inside.

That was when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Out of reflex, Chaewon abruptly kicked the person and swung her wrist free.

"A-ah Fuck" The person groaned "I-it's just me"

Chaewon tilted her head in confusion and squinted her eyes at the person.

"Yena-unnie?" She exclaimed at the girl rolling on the floor in pain.

Just then, another pair of footsteps approached. The girl was wearing a white doctor's coat and holding a stack of two big cardboard boxes in front of her, covering her face.

"Babe... I told you scaring her won't end well" Yuri shook her head slightly, seeing her girlfriend groaning in pain.

"I-i-i can't breathe"

Yuri drop the boxes onto the floor and pulled Yena up onto her feet.

"Dumb duck" She gave Yena a peck on her pouty lips "What a big baby"

The two were lost in their own world, staring into each other's eyes when a cough interrupted their moment.

They turned to the girl staring at them with one eyebrow up in question.

"Oh right Chaewonnie" Yuri greeted with a wide smile "I personally came by to drop the stuff Minju ordered and was hoping to see her too. It's been a while"

"Minju's not home yet Yuri-ah, but you can come inside and wait" Chaewon gestured the girls to come into the apartment.

"Ohh thanks~ Sorry for the intrusion~" Yuri sung as she carried the boxes and went inside followed by Yena.

Chaewon just hoped for Minju to come home quickly because those two are the definition of chaos. She prayed for them to not start making out in front of her.  
***********************************

Oddly enough, Chaewon enjoyed their company. Yuri was telling Chaewon stories about Minju when she was still a young vampire while Yena added in sound effects for a 'more immersive experience'.

"W-wait hold up" Chaewon wiped her tears from laughing too much "S-so Minju thought vampires could t-turn into frogs and wished to turn into one whenever there's a shooting star?"

"Exactly!!" Yuri responded "I mean there's a stereotype that vampires can shape shift into bats but Minju actually thought she could turn into a frog"

"Oh god She's so adorable" Chaewon said, the imagination of Minju desperately wanting to turn into a frog coming to mind.

"And you're so whipped for her" Yena pointed at Chaewon.

Chaewon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Yena's position up and down.

The duck-like girl had Yuri on her lap while she securely hugged her waist from behind, occasionally kissing the doctor's cheek.

"Funny coming from you" Chaewon stuck her tongue out before a question came to her mind "Yuri-ah there's something I'm really curious about"

"What is it?"

"You know.....Minju had lived for so long....." Chaewon hesitated before asking.

As much as she was scared to hear the answer, she really wanted to know.

"How many were there before me?"

Chaewon knows that she occupied all of Minju's heart but she can't help but feel curious of Minju's past.

Yuri leaned back into Yena as she thought, carefully tracing back her memories.

"From what I remember, she had n-"

Yuri was cut off when the front door creaked open.

"Unnie I'm home"

Minju glanced at the living room and frowned when she saw that Chaewon wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Minju jokingly glared at Yuri who was sitting down on Yena.

"Yaaaaa Minguri How could you say that to your best buddy" The doctor whined in her Busan accent.

The two were engaging in a casual conversation which was later joined by Yena but one person couldn't stop thinking.

"What was she about to say?" Chaewon thought to herself "Nine? Nineteen? Or..... ninety?!"

Minju noticed that Chaewon was frowning to herself and softly tapped the girl.

"Unnie?"

"H-huh? O-oh Minju-ah"

Minju took the girl's hand in hers and softly kissed her knuckles.

"Mind sharing your thoughts?"

"Uhh It's nothing! Just thinking about how dumb Yena is" Chaewon quickly made up an excuse, earning a 'Ya' from a certain duck.

Although not entirely convinced, Minju decided not to push.

Soon after, Yuri and Yena bid their goodbyes saying that it was almost Yuri's 'meal time' and left.

Lying down on their bed, Minju pulled Chaewon closer to cuddle, holding the girl between her arms.

"I'm so tired" Minju mumbled "But seeing your face charged me up"

"Lies" Chaewon chuckled before softly kissing the vampire's jaw "You're already half asleep"

However no reply came.

Chaewon tilted her head up and saw that the girl had already fallen asleep. Smiling softly, Chaewon returned to her original position.

She was about to fall asleep when Yuri's words entered back into her mind.

"Nine? Nineteen? Or ninety?" Chaewon kept thinking in her mind.

She shook the thoughts off, assuring herself that no matter how many people Minju had been with in the past, at this moment, she's the one who matters most to Minju.

And nothing's gonna change that.

That night, Chaewon dreamt about a bunch of nines flying around.

***********************************************

A week passed by and amongst several assignments, projects and mock tests, Chaewon managed to survive.

She wanted nothing more but to go back home into the safety of her lover's arms as she felt extra tired.

However, here she was, being dragged to a barbecue restaurant.

The singing club she was a part of decided to have a dinner party that day out of all days.

Chaewon quickly took out her phone and texted Minju to inform her that she was coming back home late and that she should sleep ahead without her.

However, Minju insisted to pick her up.

Chaewon typed a short 'okay' as well as the address of the restaurant before turning back to the others.

"Chug it down!!" The president of the club screamed as he placed a glass full of alcohol in front of Chaewon.

Although hesitant, Chaewon finished the glass in one shot, earring cheers from the others.

One after another, Chaewon drank each cup until they were empty.

She soon found herself lying face down onto the table while muttering "nine? nineteen? or ninety?"

Yes, the words Yuri said the week before still lingered at the back of the girl's mind no matter how hard she tried to forget them.

Pushing herself to sit up, Chaewon was pouring herself another cup when she heard mumbles from the male members of the club.

"Damn that girl's gorgeous" One of them exclaimed.

Chaewon scoffed hearing that because to her, no one else was as gorgeous as her girlfriend.

She was about to drink again when a hand stopped her.

It was Minju.

"Unnie It's time to go back" Minju took away the glass from Chaewon's grasp and placed it in the table.

"Ohh Minguri~" Chaewon smiled foolishly, her face already flushed, and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck "Did you come here for me?"

"Yes unnie I told you I'll be picking you up" Minju pulled back and smiled, feeling Chaewon peck her cheek.

Chaewon let out a loud chuckle and nodded before she realized something.

With a grin on her face, she held Minju's hand and turned to the club members at the table.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Kim Minju" She introduced, her eyes almost about to shut, and turned to Minju "And Min.... these are the singing club's members"

Minju bowed slightly, thanking them for taking good care of Chaewon before excusing themselves.

Once they were outside, the brunette took off her jacket and wrapped it around Chaewon. With utmost care, she made the drunk girl slump onto her back and lifted her up in a piggy back ride.

"Aigooo why did you drink so much?" Minju asked as she started walking.

Thankfully, their apartment was just ten minutes walk away from the restaurant.

Minju tightened her hold around Chaewon so that the girl wouldn't fall. Chaewon stirred a bit and nuzzled into Minju's neck, mumbling some incoherent words.

"What is it?" Minju softly asked as she turned her head back to look at the girl in her back.

To Minju, Chaewon was an adorable drunk. The way her cheeks flared up, the way her words slurred and the way she pouted were absolutely cute. Her drunk antics wanted to make the vampire baby her.

"Nine....... Nineteen.... Ninety?" Chaewon muttered as her lips stuck out into a pout.

Her words made Minju confused. What was the girl talking about?

"Huh?" Minju chuckled slightly in confusion.

Although she knew drunk people tend to say a lot of nonsense, Minju still wanted to pay attention to every one of Chaewon's words.

Just as the brunette was about to ask again, something else caught her attention.

Her shoulder was wet.

Chaewon was crying.

Panicking, Minju placed Chaewon down and faced her before cupping her cheeks. Wiping her tears with her thumbs, Minju frowned slightly.

She hated seeing Chaewon cry. It pained her heart to see the girl in tears, even if right now Chaewon looked like a child who got her candy taken away.

"Baby... What's wrong?" Minju whispered as she embraced Chaewon in between her arms.

"Nine.... nineteen..... or ninety?" Chaewon sniffled as she asked again with teary eyes before wailing.

"What?"

"The n-number of people you had.... b-before meeting me"

Minju furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about the girl's words before the most likely scenario came to her mind.

"Yuri must've told her something weird" She sighed, thinking to herself.

She gently moved away from Chaewon and looked straight into her eyes.

"I had none unnie"

"R-really?" Chaewon asked as she sniffled, her eyes still brimming with tears "You're not lying right?"

"I wouldn't dare"

As soon as she heard the brunette's words, Chaewon beamed joyfully like a child. A complete 180 degree change from before.

She giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around Minju's waist before nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Hehehe you're all mine"

"All yours baby, all yours"

(The next morning, Minju phoned Yuri.

"Ya! Jo Yuri! What kind of stupid things did you tell Chaewon-unnie?"

"What?" Yuri thought before she realized what the girl was taking about "Oh that! Ya I was gonna tell her that you had no one but you came back before I finished my sentence"

Minju groaned as she bickered with Yuri.

"Oh wait Give the phone to Yena" Minju suddenly said, an idea coming to her mind.

Not questioning, Yuri passed the phone to her girlfriend.

"Yo whats u-"

Before Yena could finish, Minju cut her off.

"Yuri had around a hundred and fifty flings" She stated emotionlessly and hung up the phone.

Minju heard Yena's whine towards Yuri before the call ended.)

**********************************

Minju's order had finally arrived and the girl could finally stop sucking Chaewon's blood every single day.

Although Chaewon would deny it whenever Minju brought it up, she could clearly see that Chaewon's energy was drained whenever she took her blood.

And that made Minju feel guilty.

In order to make up to her girlfriend, Minju came home early from work and bought tubs of mint chocolate ice cream for the shorter girl.

From what she heard from the humans working with her, mint chocolate ice cream tasted like toothpaste.

This made her think why Chaewon would even like it?

But then again, the girl would look so happy whenever she ate ice-cream and Chaewon being happy was all Minju cared about.

Minju chuckled at the image of Chaewon beaming so brightly in her head before inserting the key and opening the door to their home.

The vampire thought she was gonna come back to an empty house. However to her surprise, Chaewon was already in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

"Don't you have literature class at this time?l Minju asked as she sneaked behind Chaewon and hugged her.

No, Minju wasn't complaining about Chaewon being at home. She would never complain about Chaewon being next to her. Yet, she still cared about the girl's academic classes because she knew that Chaewon worked hard to pay her tuition fees.

Chaewon flinched when she felt arms wrap around her waist but relaxed when she smelt the all-so-familiar vanilla scent.

"Nah it got cancelled" Chaewon answered before smirking "And I'm glad it did because literature is gonna be the death of me"

Minju scoffed at the 'older' girl's exaggeration before loosing her hold to allow Chaewon to turn around to face her.

"Welcome home babe" Chaewon mumbled with a smile before leaning it.

"I'm home" Minju smiled, leaning in to place a a kiss onto Chaewon's lips as well.

Minju thought it was just going to be a short peck but when Chaewon cupped her jaw and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, it caught Minju off guard.

Nevertheless, she reciprocated the kiss, swiftly swiping her tongue over Chaewon's bottom lip.

Chaewon let out a soft moan when she felt Minju's tongue slip in and explored the inside of her mouth.

Moving her hands downwards, Minju played with the hem of Chaewon's shirt before slipping her hand underneath it.

"H-hmm Min...."

Minju was about to take things to the next level when something cold touched her arm.

Right, the ice cream Minju had placed onto the kitchen table.

The vampire pulled away and despite the whines from Chaewon, she knew the ice cream would melt if they kept going on.

"Hold up you adorable little thing" Minju affectionately nuzzled her nose against Chaewon's "I brought you ice cream"

The pout on Chaewon's face immediately disappeared and instead, a pair of sparkling eyes were looking at Minju.

"Mint Choco?"

"Mint Choco"

"Oh my god baby you're the best" Chaewon leaped into Minju's arms and kissed her cheek several times.

********************************************  
The two were seated on their couch in a position they were very used to already. Minju was sitting on the couch with her legs up while Chaewon sat comfortably on her lap.

Of course, with her mint chocolate ice cream held safely in her hands.

They were watching a re-run of a kdrama about a hotel which provides accommodation for spirits. Not gonna lie, both of them were huge fans of the series.

Minju wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and snuggled into the back of her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.

Chaewon giggled at the feeling but abruptly stopped.

This confused Minju, causing her to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Minju-ya" Chaewon spoke carefully as she turned around to face Minju and placed her hands on her shoulders, practically straddling her lap "How does it feel like to bite a neck?"

The question caught Minju off guard. Why was Chaewon suddenly asking her this?

"I don't know" Minju shrugged nonchalantly before an idea came to her mind.

Leaning further back into the couch, she raised her head up with a hint of seductiveness in her eyes.

Squinting her eyes slightly and raising her chin up so that more of her neck would be exposed, Minju place her thumb on Chaewon's lips and slowly swiped across it.

"Why don't you try it?" She smirked as she pushed her hair back with her hand and stared at Chaewon through hooded eyes.

Gulping deeply, Chaewon shakily let out a soft 'okay'.

She placed a hand on the back of the vampire's neck and slowly leaned in. A shudder went down Chaewon's spine as her lips came into contact with the cold skin of Minju's neck.

Shaking off the feeling, she swirled her tongue around a spot just like how Minju usually did. Chaewon took a deep breath in before biting the flesh and sucking the spot with all her might.

Chaewon wasn't a vampire so she didn't have fangs and couldn't suck blood. Nevertheless, she loved the feeling of Minju's skin on her lips.

Feeling Chaewon's subtle bites and sucks, Minju let out a choked groan, a hand moving away from the short haired girl's waist and onto her head.

The vampire softly tugged at Chaewon's hair and kept her in place to not move away as she felt Chaewon's lips becoming more enthusiastic on her neck.

(After Chaewon's 'experiment', the first thing Minju said with a cheeky grin made a blush creep onto the former's face.

"You know, if our roles were switched and you were the vampire instead of me, I would totally hide the blood packets just so that you would suck my blood"

"S-shut up you frog"

"You just left marks on this frog though" Minju's grin got wider, implying to the plotches of red and purple on her neck.)  
***************************************

"Where is it?" Chaewon mumbled under her breath as she gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

The girl had recently got her license and wanted to pick her girlfriend up from work. Driving carefully through the traffic and avoiding any obstacles, Chaewon was looking for the studio where Minju was having her photoshoot.

"Oh here is it" Chaewon muttered with a grin as she found the place.

Parking the car, which she successfully did after a few(many) tries, Chaewon exited the vehicle before locking it.

She sent Minju a message to inform her of her arrival as she walked to a nearby cafe to wait for her.

Chaewon received a 'okay i'll be there soon' with a heart from her girlfriend, making her smile from ear to ear.

Ordering a mango yogurt smoothie, she was slowly sipping on it while scrolling through her phone when someone sat on the chair in front of her.

"Hey there pretty lady. Can I have your number?"

Chuckling slightly, Chaewon placed her drink back down on the table before leaning in.

"I don't know..... My girlfriend wouldn't like that"

"It's unfortunate that you have a girlfriend. I was about to ask for your number" The voice replied with an amused glint.

"Oh my god let's stop this role play now Kim Minju" Chaewon laughed, cringing internally at Minju's attempt to flirt with her "How was work?"

"So-so just the usual" Minju replied before looking around "Where's the car?"

Chaewon grinned childishly as she dangled the key in front of Minju.

"It's not far from here"

"Please tell me I'm not going to die riding your car"

"Don't you trust me?" Chaewon pouted as she feigned hurt before rolling her eyes "Also you're technically immortal"

Despite those words coming out of her own mouth, Chaewon felt something pierce her heart.

Minju was immortal. She might forget about her one day.

Shrugging the thought off, Chaewon smiled before standing up and pulling Minju out of the cafe.

"Let's go home"

***************************************

It was a rainy evening. Raindrops splattering against the window made soft rhythms, almost like a beat to a tune.

Chaewon had classes that day and would be coming late. Stirring the pot of fried rice, Minju looked out of the window in worry.

"Should I go fetch her? It's raining pretty heavy" Minju thought to herself.

Before she could act on her thoughts, the door to their apartment squeaked open.

"Oh yo-" Minju stopped in her tracks when she saw the state Chaewon was in "Unnie you're gonna catch a cold"

The university student had come back home all drenched from head to toe. Her bangs stuck to her forehead and a puddle was forming on the floor as water dripped down from her clothes.

Minju immediately went over to get a towel before heading over to her girlfriend, who now looked like a wet tiger cub.

"Min I'm fi-" Chaewon assured the vampire yet she couldn't complete her sentence when she sunddenly sneezed "AH CHOO"

Minju raised an eyebrow at Chaewon's action as she crossed her arms.

"You were saying?"

Chaewon could only smile sheepishly as she scratched her head as her attempt to not make her girlfriend worry about her well-being failed.

"I'll make something warm so go take a warm bath okay?" Minju cooed softly as she wiped Chaewon's hair with the towel.

"But..."

"But what?"

Chaewon looked up to Minju with puppy dog eyes that she knew Minju wouldn't be able to resist.

"I want kisses"

"You'll get them after you shower"

"Nooo I want them now" Chaewon whined as she shook her shoulders and pouted "Now"

Minju chuckled at her girlfriend's antics before leaning in slowly.

"Okay you big baby" She said before placing her lips on Chaewon's.

********************************

After taking a shower, Chaewon came out to the kitchen wearing one of Minju's white hoodies which were oversized on her.

Her cheeks were red and she was sniffling as she looked like she was in a daze.

It was not a lie to say that all she felt slightly dizzy and wanted to sleep.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, she scanned the kitchen for her Minguri through eyes which looked like they were about to close any moment.

After spotting Minju who was making a bowl of soup, Chaewon groggily walked over to the girl before engulfing her in a hug from the back.

"How are you feeling baby?" Minju asked as she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head leaning against her back.

"Sleepy...."

"Wait for a while hmm? The soup's done" Minju said softly as she turned off the stove and turned around and oh-

She came face-to-face with the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Chaewon's face was slightly flushed in red due to the heat and the hoodie she was wearing made her look smaller than she already was.

"This is not good for my heart oh my god" Minju mentally spoke in her mind as she saw her girlfriend clinging onto her.

"Umm C-chae? Can you move for a bit? I need to go get the bowl"

The only she got in reply was a whine and a tighter hug.

"Don't want to" Chaewon's voice was muffled as the girl had her face buried in Minju's chest.

Minju softly brought her hands up and cupped Chaewon's cheeks to turn her face up.

A tiny pout was present on her face while her eyelids looked heavy.

"Baby.... You look like you have a fever" Minju pressed a kiss to the shorter girl's forehead "Be a good girl and wait for me at the table?"

Minju saw the way Chaewon's eyebrows got together in a frown. She could tell that her girlfriend was having an inner battle whether to listen or to continue hugging her.

"Carry me" Chaewon whispered as she spread her arms wide.

Giggling slightly at the action, Minju smiled softly as she lifted the girl, who immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, and went over to the table.

She carefully placed her down onto the chair before pressing a long peck to her cheek. Minju pulled up the hood of the hoodie to cover Chaewon's head and wow......... She thought she was going to die of cuteness overload at seeing Chaewon.

As Minju went to the kitchen again to place the soup in a bowl, she knew it was going to be a long night taking care of Chaewon.

*************************

"Unnie..... you have to eat" Minju tried persuading the currently sick college student who was huffing while crossing her arms.

"Don't want to....." Chaewon pouted as she sank further down into the chair, turning towards Minju "I want sleep"

The small frown on her forehead and the oh-so-adorable way her lips were sticking out almost made Minju to forget all about the food and just cuddle Chaewon to sleep.

Almost.

"Snap out of it Kim Minju" The vampire mentally scolded herself "Just because your girlfriend looks so cute with her red cheeks while wearing your white hoodie doesn't mean you have to go all whipped for her. You can do it!"

Minju raised up a fist in the air to cheer on herself before softly taking the bowl of soup closer to her.

She held the spoon and scooped a spoonful of it, blowing softly to cool it.

"Baby... you have to eat something before you take you medicines..." Minju softly spoke to her girlfriend as she slowly moved the latter's bangs away with her free hand "Please do it for me?"

Minju saw Chaewon glance around her for a moment before diverting her eyes away. She knew she was going to give in soon.

After all, Chaewon would do anything for Minju.

"Okay...." The short girl replied meekly, opening her mouth so that Minju could feed her.

Minju chuckled at her antics before moving the spoon in the air like an airplane and feeding Chaewon.

"Good girl" Minju cooed as she caressed Chaewon's head.

"Yah I'm not a child" Chaewon sulked as she continued to savour the soup in her mouth while puffing her cheeks.

"Of course you're not a child" Minju replies with an amused glint in her eyes "You're a baby"

"Your baby" Chaewon added as she opened her mouth once again so that Minju could feed her.

"Yes yes My baby" Minju cooled the soup before placing it into Chaewon's mouth "My baby who is totally not acting like a child right now"

*********************

After some time, the bowl was empty as Chaewon diligently ate it all up. Now that one obstacle is over, another one came.

Medicines.

Over the two years she had been together with Chaewon, Minju knew that the former absolutely detested drinking medicines.

She would always say that the taste was disgusting while scrunching you her face.

"Chaeee it's only two tablets" Minju tried to persuade Chaewon while holding a cup of water.

"Nooo I'll be fine even without medicine. I just need to take a rest and I'll be as good as n-AHCHOO"

Her sentence was cut off by the sudden sneeze.

Minju raised her eyebrows in question, only earning a sheepish grin from her girlfriend.

Seeing that there was no way to get the girl to drink her meds, Minju sighed.

Just then, an idea came to her mind.

Minju looked at Chaewon who was currently seated on the living room sofa while trying to keep in her sneezes.

In a flash, Minju placed the medicines into her own mouth along with some water. She approached her girlfriend without a word and straddled her lap, catching the girl by surprise.

"M-min what-"

The vampire crashed their lips together as she cupped the short-haired girl's jaw with her hands.

She sneaked her thumb under Chaewon's bottom lip, pulling it slowly so that Chaewon was forced to open her mouth slightly.

Taking this as an opportunity, Minju transfered the medicine in her mouth to Chaewon's. This unexpected action made the latter swallow unknowingly.

"Mission accomplished" Minju smiled mischievously as she pulled away, looking down at Chaewon, whose face was extremely red, both from the fever and shyness.

"Y-yah you sneaky frog" Chaewon stuttered as she covered her face with both of her hands before burying her face into the vampire's chest with a groan "Meanie"

"Unnie it's for your own good" Minju replied with a chuckle as she held Chaewon closer to her.

She held Chaewon's cheeks softly as she pulled away from the embrace to look at her face clearly.

Unable to stop herself, Minju leaned in to place a soft kiss on Chaewon's lips, followed by a couple more on every part of her face.

"Now now" Minju whispered as she pushed Chaewon's bangs away from her face "It's time for my whiny little tiger cub to sleep"

"Okay...." Chaewon nodded before hugging Minju once again "But this whiny little tiger cub needs her whipped vampire Minguri to carry her to the bed"

****************************

Minju softly placed Chaewon onto the bed and was about to stand up again when she noticed that the latter still hasn't let go of her hold on her neck.

"Unnie" The vampire laughed softly "I need to turn off the lights"

"Don't gooo"

"I'm not going anywhere" Minju placed a soft kiss on Chaewon's forehead "I'm just gonna switch off the lights then I'll be right back in your arms"

Chaewon pondered for a bit before loosening her grip.

"Be quick"

"Yes ma'am" Minju jokingly saluted, earning a faux glare from Chaewon.

After finishing her tasks, Minju plopped down onto the bed beside Chaewon, immediately feeling the latter scoot closer towards her.

Chaewon wrapped her arms around Minju's waist, snuggling her face into the vampire's neck.

"Someone's extra clingy today" Minju remarked as she placed her chin on top of Chaewon's head.

"Shut up" Chaewon pouted "You still love me though"

"You're not wrong"

After that, a comfortable silence engulfed the room as the only thing that could be heard were the soft stable breaths coming from Chaewon.

"Minju-ah" Chaewon called putting softly, as if she was afraid someone else would hear her.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me"

Although Minju didn't expect those words, she was still fast to assure her girl. After all, how could Minju leave Chaewon?

Chaewon was her everything.

"I won't" Minju replied as she tightened her embrace around Chaewon "I will never leave you"

After some moments of silence, Chaewon spoke again.

"Don't forget about me...." She muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

No response came. Minju pulled back a bit, just to see that Chaewon had already drifted to sleep.

Returning back to her original position, Minju drew random shapes onto Chaewon's back.

"Don't worry..... I will never forget about you" The vampire replied even though Chaewon was already asleep.

Minju's gaze landed onto the moon shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the darkness with its light as it's rays fell onto the bed through the window.

"Chaewon-ah" Minju smiled softly as she felt her girlfriend's breath on her neck "You're all I need"

*******************

A few days had passed by and Chaewon had already recovered from her cold. Everything was normal in the morning as Chaewon prepared to go to university while Minju made breakfast for her.

"Today's your last day before the holidays right?" Minju asked as she felt Chaewon's presence coming into the kitchen.

"Yup yup" Chaewon replied as she made her way over to Minju and softly pecked her cheek before sitting down on a chair.

Minju chuckled at the action, placing the fried rice onto a plate and putting it on the table.

"Eat a lot~ My Chaewonnie needs to be strong and healthy~" Minju cooed as she ruffled Chaewon's hair with a huge grin, earning a faux glare from the latter.

Looking at Chaewon who was digging in heartily, a genuine smile made its way onto Minju's face.

"I love you"

"What was that?" Chaewon giggled at the random remark "That came out of nowhere"

"Just..... wanted to tell you" Minju replied in the same tone.

"Weirdo" Chaewon teased with a glint of excitement "I love you too"

*************************

Finally, the holidays had arrived. Chaewon stirred in her sleep as she snuggled into the body next to her. Rays of sunlight fell on the white sheets as chirps of birds could be heard from a distance.

Opening her eyes slightly, Chaewon came face to face with a sight she would never get sick of seeing.

"Good morning unnie" Minju greeted with a smile, one that made her dimples pop and her eyes crinkle.

"Hmm morning" Chaewon replied sleepily before hugging the girl tighter "What shall we do today? My holidays just begun"

However, no answer came.

"Minju?" Chaewon looked up to Minju.

"Oh unnie about that...." Minju trailed as she diverted her gaze away from Chaewon "I don't think I'll be free today.... Something came up"

The university student squinted her eyes this.

The two had been in a relationship for over two years now and all these times they spent together made them able to know each other's thoughts with just a glance.

And now, Chaewon could tell that Minju was hiding something from her.

Was she getting tired of her? Was she falling out of love? Was she going to forget about her?

Setting the insecurities she felt aside, Chaewon just hummed without any words.

**********************

A few hours later, Chaewon was lying down on the couch when she heard Minju came out.

The latter had a beige coat on with a pair of black skinny jeans as she slung her purse across her body.

"Where're you going?" Chaewon asked, trying her best to sound non-chalant although she was a nervous wreck inside.

"Oh I umm I suddenly got called for a meeting for an upcoming photoshoot"

"Hmm Okay"

With that, Minju quickly left the apartment, leaving Chaewon deep in thoughts.

*******************

Staring emotionlessly into the TV, Chaewon couldn't help but feel a heavy weight in her chest. It felt suffocating.

"Ahhh" She groaned as she buried her face into a pillow before speaking to herself "Is she actually getting tired of me?"

"Nonono" Chaewon tried to reassure herself "She's my Minguri. My clumsy and sweet Minju who loves me very much. There's absolutely no way that'll happen"

However, those words even sounded like lies to her in this moment.

At that moment, the ringing of the door bell pierced through the apartment. Chaewon groggily walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tadaaaaa" Two simultaneously voices shouted, causing Chaewon to close her ears.

"Why are you guys here?"

The two guests were no other than Yuri and Yena. It was already obvious enough from their loud voices and chaotic entrance.

"Yo Chaewonnie" Yena greeted as she grinned "Get dressed and come out in 5. We're gonna hangout"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' us and go already" Yuri retorted as she pushed Chaewon inside the apartment, forcing her to get dressed.

Chaewon knew it was going to be a long long day.

********************

In this situation, Chaewon didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was dragged to different malls and restaurants by the couple that she felt as if her legs were about to fall off.

She was thankful that she didn't have to spend the day alone but she really wanted to smack the couple on their heads whenever they started bickering over small things.

Moreover, their bickers didnt even last a minute before they go back to flirting and being disgustingly sweet with each other.

"Hah..... I miss Minju" Chaewon sighed as she sat down on a bench, gazing at the couple who were currently inside a clothing store.

Yena was buried under piles of clothes as Yuri continued to add more.

Chaewon smiled slightly at the sigh before looking down at her phone.

Still no messages from Minju.

This was the first time it happened. Usually, the girl would message her throughout the day.

Chaewon could feel the heavy feeling returning as worries took over her mind. Minju's sudden change was affecting her too much.

She was about to stand up to go over to Yena and Yuri when something caught her eye.

In a distance was two women who were talking to each other with smiles on their faces.

The problem was that one of them looked very familiar to Chaewon.

There was no way Chaewon wouldn't recognize her.

"Minju?" She muttered to herself.

*************************

When the couple returned, Chaewon made up an excuse that she wasn't feeling very well and parted ways with them.

On her way back, she couldn't help but let negative thoughts consume her mind.

Why did Minju lie to her? And who was that woman?

She could feel her tears starting to well up the more she thought about it. To Chaewon, there was nothing scarier than losing Minju.

It was her biggest fear.

Wiping the tears away, she took in a deep breath before opening the door to their apartment.

Chaewon tucked a strand of hair on her face behind her ear as she entered and....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...oh.

Why were there rose petals on the ground and candles on the dining table?

"Welcome home unnie" Minju stood up from where she was sitting on the couch and made her way over to Chaewon "Did you have fun with Yena and Yuri today?"

"W-what?"

Chaewon was confused. Just what exactly was going on?

"Come on... Let's have dinner before the food gets cold" Minju smiled as she gently held Chaewon's hand and tugged her.

However, Chaewon did not move from her spot.

"Unnie?" Minju tilted her head in confusion.

"Minju-ah" Chaewon looked up and gazed directly into the girl's eyes "Why.... why did you lie to me?"

"What?"

"Y-you said you had a meeting...." Chaewon's voice started to shake as her sight became blurry with tears "I saw you at the mall... w-with another woman"

Minju froze when she saw tears run down Chaewon's cheeks.

"Another woman?" Minju questioned as she thought deeply before realizing"Ah...."

Minju stepped closer to Chaewon and engulfed her in an embrace, slowly letting the latter lean on her.

"Unnie... She's just a fan I met at the mall" Minju explained softly "She wanted to take a picture with me and said that she was a fan so I couldn't refuse"

Minju pulled away and cupped Chaewon's cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

"I'm sorry unnie..."

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you cry" Minju gently held Chaewon's hand and caressed the back of it "I..... I just wanted to surprise you... It's been a while since you've had holidays and I know that you have been stressed with university and all that so I wanted to spend time with you with a candle lit dinner..... So I asked Yena and Yuri to keep you busy"

Hearing Minju's explanation, Chaewon felt so guilty. She couldn't believe that she actually doubted Minju.

"I'm really so- Wait please stop crying"

Chaewon bursted into tears once again. But this time it was tears of joy and relief.

"You idiot" Chaewon buried her face into Minju's neck "I-i thought you were cheating on me"

"Cheating on you?! I'd never do that!"

"I know..... I'm sorry for doubting you"

The two stayed in each other's embrace for a while, their thoughts filled with nothing else but affection for each other.

"Since we've both done our apologies should we go eat dinner now?"

***********************

The dinner went smoothly as they engaged in a casual conversation. Minju had prepared steak and pasta accompanied by some salad for Chaewon while she drank blood from a wine cup.

The atmosphere was romantic as soft music played in the background as lights from the candles illuminated the room. They were just in their apartment yet for them, it was the perfect date.

"C-chaewon-unnie" Minju suddenly called out, stuttering over her words as she fidgeted nervously with her hands.

"Yes?"

"U-umm you s-see..."

"See what?" Chaewon question as she raised an eyebrow "Are you feeling okay? You're stuttering too much"

"Y-yes I'm f-fine"

"Huh... If you say so" Chaewon nodded as she continued to cut the steak.

It hadn't been a minute when Minju called her again.

"Unnie"

"What is-" Chaewon couldn't finish her sentence when she saw a sight which made her speechless.

There, in front of her was Minju, kneeling down on one knee with a velvet box opened in front of her. Inside was a diamond ring. A simple ring with small diamonds reflecting the light from the candles.

It took a few seconds for Chaewon to register the situation.

Oh.

Minju was proposing to her.

"C-chaewon-unnie" Minju said nervously as she slowly looked up at Chaewon's face "In the entire time that I have lived, I have never met someone who understands me, s-someone who is there for me, someone who has faith in me the way you do"

Minju paused for a while to gulp down the lump which had formed in her throat.

"It would be an understatement to say that you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Unnie, you're my everything. I really want to spend the rest of our lives together. I know that you're still young and still need to finish your studies and all that but some time in the future.... would you be willing to start a family with me? We don't need to like rush and all that so...."

Minju took in a deep breath as she stared at Chaewon with determination.

"Kim Chaewon, will you marry me?"

Minju did not have a beating heart but in that one moment, she felt as if her non-existent heart was about to explode. It was nerve wrecking.

Chaewon was extremely surprised. She didn't expect for Minju to propose to her. She knew that Minju was immortal as she was a vampire so this kind of commitment was a huge issue to Minju.

"No"

"Oh....." Minju didn't expect that answer.

She quickly stood up and shoved the ring box back into her pocket before covering up the dejection she felt with a forced smile.

"Haha I see umm I guess it was too early for me to ask. Yeah so uhhh don't let this bother you. I-"

Her ramble was interrupted when Chaewon stood up and peck her softly on her lips.

"No.... I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you" Chaewon smiled softly as she held both of Minju's hands "I want to spend an eternity with you"

Hearing her words, Minju instantly knew what Chaewon was implying.

"Wait Chae... Are you trying to say that...?"

"Yes" Chaewon nodded "Turn me into a vampire too"

"Are you sure?" Minju asked for confirmation.

"Very.... I mean you don't have to turn me into one right now... Maybe in a few years" Chaewon expressed as she looked at Minju, her eyes dripping with affection "Minju-ah.... I really really want to be with you forever. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so so so much"

"Does this mean that you accept my proposal?" Minju carefully asked, darting her eyes to the side, suddenly feeling shy.

"Of course, silly" Chaewon chuckled at how cute Minju was being.

She took out the box from Minju's pocket and handed it to her.

"You're supposed to put the ring onto my finger now"

"O-oh right"

Minju quickly fumbled with the box before taking out the ring and slowly putting it onto Chaewon's ring finger.

She couldn't help but smile at how much the ring fitted Chaewon's long fingers.

"I love you"

"Me too"

Chaewon softly cupped Minju's face and leaned towards her slowly before placing her lips on top of hers.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, yet sensual enough to let their feelings pass through.

Minju wrapped her arms around Chaewon's waist and pulled her in closer, leaving no space in between them.

Chaewon moved her hands to Minju's neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Nibbling softly on Chaewon's bottom lip, the taller received a pleased sigh from now fiancé.

Before they knew it, they were already heading towards the bedroom.

"Do you want to?" Minju asked Chaewon in between kisses, pinning her against the door.

"Yeah... It's been a while after all" She smirked before pulling Minju inside the room by her collar.

And with that, the bedroom's door shut close.

As for what happened behind the closed door........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, only the moon knows.

******************************

Rays of sunlight sprawled onto the white sheets in the room, covering two figures under it. The sound of the alarm pierced through the room making the sleeping couple fumble around.

"Hmmm" Chaewon groaned groggily as she reached out to her phone without opening her eyes, cuddling back into Minju after turning the source of the distraction off.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of Minju's neck, Chaewon inhaled deeply, the scent of the former's jasmine perfume filling up her lungs.

"Min...." Chaewon placed a few quick pecks onto the girl's neck before sitting upright and gently pushing away the hair covering Minju's face "Wake up... You have to go to work..."

The only response she got was a soft whine and a tug to her wrist, making her fall back down onto the bed.

Or more specifically, onto Minju.

"Just a few more minutes" Minju whispered as she securely wrapped her arms around Chaewon's waist, pulling her closer.

"What a big baby"

****************************

Usually, Minju would be the one preparing breakfast for Chaewon but today, the latter made breakfast herself while Minju prepared to go to work. Humming a soft melody, Chaewon stirred the omlette in the pan, smiling when the aroma of butter filled her lungs.

As she was turning off the gas, a pair of arms wrapped around waist. If it was a few years ago, she would be startled a bit but now? She knew that it was Minju just by feeling the way her arms secure her from the back.

Nuzzling her face onto Chaewon's neck, Minju grinned when she heard a melodious chuckle slip out of Chaewon's mouth.

The short haired girl brought one hand to her waist and placed it on top of Minju's, caressing the metallic object on the latter's finger.

Their wedding ring.

It had been 3 years since Minju proposed to her and a year since they got married. Nothing changed much between them. They were still always together from dusk til dawn. The loving stares they gave each other, the playful banters and the occasional flirting were still there.

If they had to name one change which occured between them, it would undoubtly their love and affection for each other.

No, it hadn't faded. It was more like the opposite.

Their love had grown deeper as time passed and it'll continue to grow from now on.

"Hey there" Chaewon turned around to sensually place her arms around Minju's neck, playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

"Hello" Minju dumbly smiled, connecting their foreheads together.

Their gazes on each other, none of them moving as they savoured the moment. It was as if time had come to a pause, just them engulfing in each other's presence.

"When are you going to turn me into a vampire though?" Chaewon broke the silence, a hand cupping Minju's cheek before joking "I don't want to be an eighty year old woman married to a nineteen year old in the future"

Minju giggled at her wife's words before leaning in to place a gentle kiss onto her lips. The contact was soft yet sweet, both of them smiling like fools in love.

"Soon. I still haven't got enough of tasting your blood"

"Well then..." Chaewon's eyes flickered towards Minju's lips for a split second, her thumb swiping across them "Why don't you have some for breakfast?"

"Gladly" With that, Minju trailed kisses from the corner of Chaewon's lips to her jaw before finally reaching the crook of her neck "I'll enjoy the meal"

*************************************

Tugging Minju's collar and giving her one last kiss before she head off to work, Chaewon smiled at her, her eyes filled with adoration. 

"I'm going" Minju pecked Chaewon's cheek and softly let go of her hand, earning a nod and a wave from the latter.

Heading off to work, a feeling of sadness wasn't present in Minju. There was a sense of longing but it was bearable.

Afterall, she knew that at the end of the day, Chaewon would be there with endless hugs, kisses and cuddles.

Minju was Chaewon's home.

And Chaewon was Minju's.

That will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted on aff and wattpad as well


End file.
